


Fishing for Clues

by Solitarysynonym



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Land of Gods and Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarysynonym/pseuds/Solitarysynonym
Summary: Nobody expects an inquisition from a girl in a bright pink dress.College/grad school superhero AU of homestuck where the human alphas and betas are all present and the trolls are human but all of them still visit Propsit and Derse in their dreams of late as all of them awaken to their god-like powers in the wake of invasions from imps and other enemies from the session. Inspired by threads from an rp in the long long ago call the Lands of Gods and Heroes.





	1. Catfish Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Building up from an old RP built by the wonderful Stripe called the Land of Gods and Heroes. This is based on RP logs with kulekrizpy as Kanaya, barkthedog as Eridan, and dorky-malorky as Nepeta plus me as Def. Memorializing our good RP times and trying some new things with these starting points. Many thanks to my fronds for letting me use the pester logs they wrote.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi's increasing desire to find her fellow Derse dreamers takes her in an unexpected direction OR fluorescent pink is not a good disguise color.

The Corner Cafe was a great neighborhood hangout, conveniently close to the park and serving as a secondary study hub for many students of both Skaia and Crocker universities. The pastries were delicious, the coffee fresh, and the servers generally understanding of students camping out for hours on end near the outlets. All in all a valuable resource for students who needed a quiet place to settle in for a few hours. 

Nepeta had worked there for a semester, now a staple behind the counter and maybe a manager. The owner, a rather eccentric older woman, fully supported Nepeta's pursuit of an art degree, accommodating her needs within the schedule and paying better than most places. The owner ran the shop more out of a desire to keep the neighborhood spot thriving and supporting the students with a safe place where they could be comfortable than a need for a profit, independently wealthy and further supported by her main career of selling hexes and spells via the internet. All in all, it satisfied Nepeta's needs at present.

Kanaya was a recent hire who was working out quite well. A fellow student of Skaia U albeit a fashion design major rather than a visual arts major, but she was a hard worker and reliable and Nep hoped to call her a friend rather than just a coworker soon. 

\-----

Feferi, on her way home from a research dive with some of her classmates realized how thirst she was on her way home and asked her car's navigation system for directions to a coffee shop. It directed her to take a right instead of the left that would take her home and soon enough she found herself parking in front of a cheerful little shop called the Corner Cafe. With a smile, she clambered out of her pink coupe, smelling of salt water, her wild tangle of hair twisted up into a messy bun as it dried, definitely needing a shower sooner rather than later. She approached the window and froze, staring in at a short-hared barista behind the counter who was all too familiar. Her name would be... Nepeta? What if Nepeta didn't remember her.... What if she did? Feferi retreated to her car, watching the baristas through the window for long minutes before heading home, shaken. 

\-----

Hours later she relaxed at her desk and contemplated ways to determine if the barista really was the girl from her dreams.

cuttlefishCuller [CC]  began pestering  caligulasAquarium [CA] 

CC: Hey.  
CC: ----ERIFIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: A W----EIRD FIN )(APP---EN-----ED TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: ------ERIFIN W)(--ER---E AR---E YOU!!!!!!!!  
CC: I N---E-----ED TO TAIL SOM--EON--E ABOUT T)(IS W---EIRD FIN!!!!!!!  
CA: fef  
CA: i was BUSY im not alwways on my phone you knoww  
CA: wwhat happened  
CA: wwhat are you evven carpin on about here  
CC: I was trying a new coffee s)(op and t)(e gull be)(ind t)(e counter was someone I net in a DR---EAM!!!!!  
CC: LAST NIG)(T!!!!!  
CC: GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: I met )(er in a dream and now I sea )(er in reality and I've never seen )(er before now!!!  
CC: )(ow did I dream someone w)(o's R--E-----EL!!!!!!???!!  
CC: O)( my cod -Erifin I'm so weirded out w)(at does it mean?? W)(at s)(ell I do???  
CA: not to cast doubt on your vveracity  
CA: but are you shore you didnt just see this mystery dream girl around somewwhere before maybe passed her on the street or at school or somethin and your subconscious made up some bs story about her  
CA: its not exactly uncommon to see faces you knoww in dreams but meeting reel people is pretty much impossible  
CA: i mean you wwere in my dream last night but its not like it was ACTUALLY you just some fake vversion of you  
CA: ...  
CA: wwait fuck that sounded...  
CA: nothin happened you wwere just there floatin about like wwe didnt evven talk or nothin  
CA: anywways uh  
CA: point bein that dreams dont mean shit so stop flippin out about it  
CC: 380  
CC: 38D  
CC: You're DR---EAMING about me -Erifin?? Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub!!!!  
CA: WWHAT  
CA: NO   
CA: quit glubbin like that   
CA: i mean YES i did but it aint like it happens OFTEN  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub!!!!!!  
CC: Just yanking your anc)(or c)(ain -Erifin!  
CC: And I'm pretty s)(ore t)(at I've never seen )(er before...   
CC: T)(e dream was one I've )(addock before too alt)(oug)( it was t)(e first time s)(e'd ever apiered in it...   
CC: Usually it's just sailing over a purple city full of black crab people.   
CC: And t)(en t)(e next day I sea )(er working in a coffee s)(op I )(appened to go to t)(at I've never been to bes)(ore?  
CC: I don't reely fin t)(is is a fluke -Erifin.  
CA: huh  
CA: strange you mention purple cities and black crabs  
CA: it aint reoccurrin but that sounds like the settin i dreamt you up in  
CA: gotta admit but you might be right about this girl  
CA: somethings fishy here  
CC: V---ERY fis)(y!!!  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub....  
CC: Would you be up for coming out for coffee sometime soon?  
CC: In disguise?  
CC: Sea w)(at we can sea?  
CC: ...Keep me company in case s)(e turns out to be a crab person and tries to keel)(aul me?  
CA: a coffee date eh  
CA: wwell it aint like im gonna say no to that  
CA: especially not if you need protectin from a murderous crustacean barista   
CA: besides i needed a break from wwork anywways  
CA: im halfwway out the door already wwith a bag of scarvves and hats anything else youll havve to grab yourself  
CC: I'm on my way wit)( oversized sunglasses!!!  


cuttlefishCuller [CC]  ceased pestering  caligulasAquarium [CA] 

Feferi grinned and looked through her closet for her subtlest clothing, pulling off most of her jewelrty and pulling her mane of hair into two pigtails. She jammed the oversized sunglasses on her face and found a pair of jeans in dark teal instead of her usual pinks and purples, and a bright pink hoodie without a designer label. Feferi checked her reflection in the mirror, content that she looked nothing like she usually did and headed over to pick up Eridan. 

He'd been her best friend for as long as she could remember, one of the few people of the 'correct' social class that her mother would let her associate with him. For a long time while she had been homeschooled and rarely let off of the property even with supervision, he'd been her only friend, coming over to swim or stealing her away for sailing trips or fishing expeditions. 

There had been a brief hiccup when he'd confessed to having feelings for her and she had explained that she didn't feel the same way, but he had recovered from his disappointment and remained her best friend, much to her delight. In this situation as in many others, he was rather a partner in crime, a friend who was always up for an adventure, even if he did often grumble about things. 

\-----

Eridan climbed into her car and looked her over. "What a good disguise you've got. No one will notice you in that neon pink jacket," he said sarcastically. 

"Thanks!" Feferi glubbed, flashing him a brilliant smile. "I think I did a good job of wearing things outside of the ordinary. 

Eridan slouched in the passenger seat as she headed for the cafe. He had put in the time to actually look more incognito, in a pair of cargo shorts he hadn't known he had, a ratty t-shirt that almost didn't fit anymore it was so old, and a large plaid scarf he had wrapped high to cover most of his face. He pulled a baseball cap low over his glasses and offered her one. "To complete your disguise." 

Feferi settled it on her head as she pulled into a parking spot out of sight of the windows, realizing how ostentatious her bright pink two-seater was. "Ok... she has short hair and was working the counter the last time I was here," she muttered as they headed inside. She froze when she spotted the barista. Nepeta. Fef grabbed Eridan's hand, crushing his fingers. 

Eridan tried not to wince. "Do you want me to order?" he asked her in an undertone. 

"...No... no I can do it. I can be sneaky," Feferi whispered back. What do you want to drink?" 

"Latte with a shot of caramel," he whispered back, extracting his hand and heading for an empty table. It was early afternoon and the cafe was mostly empty. 

Feferi swallowed and headed for the counter, reminding herself with every step to walk casually. 

Nepeta was staring at her by the time she made it from the door to the cash register. "What can I get you?" Nepeta asked, eyes flicking over the oddly dressed patron in the sunglasses and hat. 

"LATTEWITHASHOTOFCARAMELANDAMOCHAPLEASE!!!!!!!" Feferi shouted without taking a breath. 

Kanaya, practicing her foam pour, jumped in surprise, spilling coffee across the counter. 

Nepeta stared at the strange girl, mouth hanging open. 

Eridan put his face down on the table and wrapped his arms around his head. 

Feferi swallowed and grinned manically at Nepeta. "Sorry, sorry a latte with a shot of caramel and a mocha please," she repeated, remembering to pause between words this time and managing to speak at something closer to a normal volume. 

Nepeta rang her up with a slightly stunned expression but at least with no recognition on her face as Feferi retreated to the table with Eridan, blushing bright pink. 

"I hope I wasn't that loud," she whispered to her friend. 

Eridan, still facedown on the table shook his head slightly. "“You were absolutely as loud as you think you were. Baristas all over town are preparing our drinks as we speak, confused of the origin of their mysterious order but shore the customer must be right there, somewhere. That's how loud you were.” He picked his head up and gave her a rueful look. "Not that it matters overly much because if her fellow barista behind the counter spots me we're battered and deep fried anyway."

"What? Why??"

"Her partner is someone I know, Kanaya." 

"...Do you think she'll recognize you?"

"Hope not... not in these duds." 

"...Sorry Erifin."

"Not your fault Fef, I should have put more work into my disguise." 

Eridan slouched more in his chair, pulling his hat lower and his scarf higher as Feferi tried unsuccessfully not to bounce in her chair. 

Nepeta took over mopping up the spilled coffee as Kanaya practiced making the ordered drinks and carried the tray over to the table. Her designer's eye winced away from what the sloucher was wearing, though the glasses were familiar.... She glanced at his hands and his highly distinctive rings. 

"Eridan. What _are_ you wearing?" 

Eridan winced, then sat up straight, doing his best to look arrogant and unconcerned with the fact that he was dressed like a person who had tripped and fallen through a thrift store bargain rack. "What, ain’t I allowed to come and enjoy a coffee dressed any damn way I please. I’ll have you know I was considerin legwarmers but they were too far from the look I was goin for here, which was just plain terrible instead of nauseatin. This is the highest state of fashion clearly." 

He tried not to quail under her withering look, his heartrate picking up up when those sharp eyes raked over Feferi's eye-searing ensemble. Kanaya raised an eyebrow, clearly attempting to connect the dots of Feferi's unconvincing disguise, shouting, and his own presence. Still, a best friend wouldn't let his best friend flounder like this. He was here to help her avoid notice. "I didn't know you worked here," he burst out, attracting her focus back to him. "How long have you been a coffee slinger?" He glanced at his mug, noting the elegant swirl of foam and coffee atop his latte. "You question the fashion preferences of all your patrons? Pretty fuckin rude if I do say so. Could work on your customer service a bit. Your design skills are top notch as always though." He hastily took a big gulp of his latte and tried not to make a face as it scalded his mouth.

Kanaya raised her other eyebrow. "Not all of us can have trust funds, Eridan. It's an enjoyable part time job and I find making tea soothing." Her look warned him that if he wanted to commission her for another outfit he had best choose his words carefully. 

Eridan sighed. "Just asking." 

"So what are you and your... friend... up to?" Her piercing green eyes swept over Feferi gain who was sipping her coffee and obviously fidgeting. 

"Just drinking coffee and catching up."

"Via telepathy?" 

"Good friends don't always need words." 

"Hm." 

Eridan had to admire Kanaya's skill. A raised eyebrow and a single syllable carried her skepticism and scorn better than a whole tirade from Feferi. Then again Fef was rarely skeptical. Or scornful. 

Nepeta, behind the counter, kept an eye on her new coworker, growing slightly alarmed when she seemed to be getting into an argument with the strange customers. She finished wiping up the counter and headed over. "Hey Kanaya, is everything ok?"

Feferi, her face buried far enough in her mug that she was getting foam on her nose and steaming up her sunglasses was trying to think of some way to help Eridan's story when she realized Nepeta was approaching. The voice was all too familiar and, suddenly tonguetied and skittish over finding a girl from her dream walking toward her, Feferi bolted like a startled guppy. If she'd been able she would have sprayed an ink cloud for camouflage as she fled. 

Eridan stared after her, too shocked to say anything or run after her. By tht time he unforze, she was long gone. 

Nepeta froze and she and Kanaya both stared after the bright pink hoodie-wearing girl, then turned to look at Eridan.

Eridan groaned inwardly and hoped that Feferi hadn't ditched him entirely. The thought of having to wait in here with Kanaya and Feferi's possible dream girl while waiting for an Uber was distinctly unappealing. He yanked out his phone and fired off a quick text. 

Feferi, ducked low in the driver's seat of her car, yanked out her phone and fired off a quick text. 

Eridan avoided meeting either green-eyed stare, grateful when he felt his cell buzz. He checked his phone and sighed, grateful at least that he still had a ride home. 

"....Is your friend alright?" Kanaya asked, staring at Eridan. 

".......I honestly have no clue," Eridan sighed, glancing at Feferi's target before looking back at Kanaya, starting to stand up. "I should go make sure she is." 

Kanaya pursed her lips as she took in his ensemble again. "Perhaps she looked at your attire with fresh eyes and felt a need to flee." 

Eridan sneered, picking up his drink and Fef's before sweeping out of the cafe with as much dignity as someone wearing cargo shorts and an extra long scarf can manage. 

Nepeta looked over at Kanaya. "....Did I miss something? What was that about? Were those friends of yours?" 

"Acquaintances. Well, _he_ was. I apologize for his rudeness and I have no idea what she was doing but I intend to find out. I will let you know if I get any answers." 

\-----

Eridan slid into the passenger seat, putting the two coffee cups into the cupholders. "Very subtle, Feferi... I think we can call that stealthy spy mission a complete disaster."

Feferi nodded morosely as she pulled out of the parking spot and headed for Eridan's home, rattled. 

Eridan glanced at her, concerned by her silence. "Hey, it's not that bad, ok? Maybe I can figure some things out now that we know Kanaya works with her." 

"You mean it?" She snuck a look at him and smiled, her gloom fading. "Thanks Erifin." 

"What are friends for," he asked, sipping from his drink. "Plus I learned that Kanaya makes a mean latte." 

\-----

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began pestering  caligulasAquarium [CA] 

GA: Eridan  
GA: What Was All That Today  
GA: Honestly I Dont Even Care That Much But Being Rude To My New Coworker Was Completely Uncalled For  
GA: Ive Never Known You To Act Like That Without Some Catalyst  
GA: And She Barely Spoke Two Sentences To You  
GA: Whats Going On  
CA: honestly kan you dont want to know what was goin on today because it was some prime time bs  
CA: lets just leave it as it is   
CA: a series of mistakes for which i feel real regret an remorse   
CA: that said   
CA: your coworker did scare my friend away so i figure things equal  
CA: know she didnt mean to but it sure ruined our afternoon   
GA: What  
GA: How Did She Scare Your Friend Away  
GA: Nepeta Isnt Exactly Intimidating She Speaks In Cat Puns For Gods Sake  
CA: wwell thats the bs part aint it   
CA: it all depends on perspectivve an from fefs vvantage point she wwas the most terrifyin thing in that shop  
CA: wwhich is surprisin considerin your presence there  
CA: chalk it up to nep bein the manifestation of all fefs dreams   
CA: makes it hard to sit still   
GA: Youre Saying You Came To Set Them Up  
GA: Thats Quite Adorable Actually  
GA: That Still Doesn't Explain Your Outfit Though  
GA: Or Why You Were So Rude To Nepeta  
GA: Having A Couple Of Strangers Make A Ruckus And Then Sneer At You Doesnt Make For The Best Impression You Know  
CA: yeah yeah fuckin adorable  
CA: im a grade a chump with a soft spot tell me something i dont knoww  
CA: and obvviously the get up wwas all to make myself the less desirable a the twwo of us  
CA: not that fef ain't gorgeous wwithout my help but i can be dowwnright charming wwhen it comes to it  
CA: wwould defeat the purpose to set up a friend only to havve her dream girl fall for you instead  
CA: like the terrible lovve triangle torn straight from the pages of one of those sappy romance stories you like so much  
CA: it might not havve made the best impression but least it made one  
GA: Hmmm  
GA: If You Say So  
GA: Just Dont Expect Her To Be Pleased To See You If You Come By The Shop Again  
CA: dont wworry i wwasnt plannin on it unless I wwas goin for the express purpose of botherin you during your shift  
CA: fef on the other hand i cant say nothing about  
GA: Yes Maybe Tell Her To Try A Different Approach Next Time  
GA: I Dont Know Nepeta All Too Well Yet But I Doubt She Was Romantically Swayed By The Yelling And Drink Spilling  
CA: wwell you knoww howw it is wwith friends   
CA: sometimes you just gotta accept them for wwho they are and go along wwith wwhatevver ridiculous things they come up wwith   
CA: evven if you end up in trouble cause of it  
CA: so like  
CA: wwanna givve me cat girls number so wwe can avvoid doing this all ovver next time  
GA: Im Not Comfortable Giving Her Number Away   
GA: As I Said Before We Havent Known Each Other Long Enough For Me To Make That Kind Of Decision For Her  
GA: ... However If You Give Me Your Friends Number I Could Pass Hers Along  
CA:...   
CA: thats a wway better idea kan youre a genius  
CA: wwhy didnt i think of it   
CA: fef wwould havve probably clamed up again or made things wworse  
CA: better to leavve it for your nep to make the call  
CA: but uh  
CA: do me a favvour on top of the huge one youre already doin  
CA: tell her fef is the girl she met in the purple city  
CA: shell knoww wwhat it means  
GA:   
GA: I Suppose I Can Do That  
GA: Im Going To Retire Now It Was A Long Eventful Day At Work  
GA: Send Me The Number And Ill Give It To Nepeta Tomorrow  
GA: Good Night Eridan  
CA: thanks kan really appreciate it   
CA: night  


caligulasAquarium [CA]  ceased pestering  grimAuxillatrix [GA]

\-----

Eridan's update made Fef's heart flutter. What if Nepeta didn't text her? What if she _did_? Eridan's implication that Fef had a crush on the stranger was... well.... not wholly innacurate. Her primary interest was in getting to the bottom of what these dreams could possibly mean and most expecially what it meant to see these other dream-people out in reality.... but she couldn't deny that Nepeta was glubbing cute too and that what she could remember of their conversation on Derse had been entertaining and something that Feferi would like more of. 

For now, she went to class, focusing on lectures and notes and assignments and trying not to spend every waking minute aware of the phone in her pocket. 

Luckily, she was neither in class, a library, or driving when it finally buzzed. Feferi, sitting on the edge of a fountain near the student center working on her homework nearly toppled into the water as she yanked her phone out.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering  cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

AC: :33 < hey, this is nepeta   
AC: :33 < and you're feferi..?   
AC: :33 < My coworker is furiends with the guy you were at the shop with, and he gave her your number to give to me   
CC: Yes, t)(is is Feferi.   
CC: I guess t)(at was pretty remorable...   
CC: ...W)(y text me after I floundered so badly at t)(e coffee s)(op even if -Erifin gave your coworker my number?? 380   
AC: :33 < well, i was hoping maybe you had answers   
AC: :33 < or knew more than i do about things   
AC: :(( < im really not purr to be completely honest   
AC: :33 < but it must mean something   
AC: :33 < this whole situation, i mean, with the dream   
CC: So you DO remember it too?   
CC: I fin...   
CC: I fin it's more t)(an just us t)(at visit t)(at same dream...   
CC: Do you remember being t)(ere before?   
CC: W)(en I wake up t)(ere it's all purple and I can fly and t)(ere are crab people...   
CC: And w)(en I'm t)(ere I remember it from many times before...   
CC: And I fin my friend -Erifin )(as been t)(ere too...   
CC: T)(at nig)(t I met you I t)(ink )(e saw us...   
CC: Glub glub glub t)(is is all so strange!!! )(ave you ever met anyone else from your dreams?? 380   
AC: :33 < I’m not really purr   
AC: :33 < i don’t remember even my normal dreams furry furequently… but i’ve dreamed of the purrple city befur   
AC: :(( < and i know there was someone else i’ve met there befur but i can’t picture their face or who they are beclaws i always furget when i open my eyes   
AC: :33 < but i know, whoefur it is, that i’m their furiend beclaws sometimes i remempurr bits and pieces furom the dreams   
CC: Sole w)(at you're saying is t)(at t)(ere are probably more people to find out )(ere and in t)(ere?   
CC: If only we can remember?   
CC: Glub glub glub glub.....   
CC: I wonder if t)(ere's some way to remember more easily...   
CC: T)(ere otter be, rig)(t??   
CC: Somefin like lucid dreaming... or sleep talking??   
CC: )(mm.....   
CC: I fin I s)(ell start keeping a dream journal to write down anyfin I remoraber w)(en I wake up.   
CC: T)(at would be --EXCITING if you could find your frond out in the waking world!!!!   
AC: :33 < well   
AC: :(( < i suppawse so?   
AC: :(( < i dont know how many there could pawssibly be though   
AC: :(( < dont you think its weird enough that we were both there and are both real life people who were sharing one single dream?   
AC: :33 < meowby a dream journal would help   
AC: :33 < i dont know how much it would help me if i dont remempurr, but its worth a shot i suppawse   
AC: :33 < purrhaps if i met them in the real world i would recognize them? but it's an awfurly big city   
AC: :33 < do you think that they would all be furom the city too?   
CC: W)(ale so far it's you and me and possibly -Erifin and maybe your frond...   
CC: I don't remember exactly w)(at else I've seen t)(ere apart from purples... and crab people....   
CC: Do you fin the crab people exist out )(ere too??? 380   
CC: ...Wait do you mean t)(e purple city or t)(e reel city??   
AC: :33 < i’m talking about the real city   
AC: :33 < if i’m furom the city, and you're furom the city, and eridan is furom the city   
AC: :33 < then would anyone else furom the dream city also be furom sburb?   
AC: :33 < what do you think it means that were dreaming about the city?   
AC: :33 < why just us? and pawssibly more than just us, but why not efuryone?   
AC: :33 < as fur the residents of the purrple city, i don’t think they're real beclaws i’ve nefur met one and i really don't hope i do   
CC: Maybe t)(ey live underwater...   
CC: Or underground??   
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub...   
CC: I don't reely know w)(y t)(is would only be )(appening to us?   
CC: T)(ere mast be otters, rig)(t?   
CC: Next time you dream of t)(e city, sea if you can count t)(e towers.   
CC: I remember t)(ere being ot)(er towers t)(an t)(e one I wake up in and t)(e one I found you in...   
CC: Do you fin you're always in t)(e same tower??   
CC: I'm not s)(ore if I am or not...   
CC: T)(e more I try to remember t)(e murkier it all gets...   
CC: GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!!!!!   
CC: Maybe everyone is t)(ere and we just don't remember meeting all of t)(em??   
CC: Maybe t)(ere are infinite dream cities in all t)(e colors!!!!!   
AC: :33 < pawsibly...  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub!!!!  
CC: ...Do you fin you'd be up FUR getting dinner sometime? 380  
AC: :33 < shore  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub!!!!!! 38D  
CC: )(ow aboat tonig)(t?  
AC: :33 < someplace with fish?  
CC: And oysters!  
CC: My treat!!!  
CC: W)(ere do you live? I can come pick you up!!  
AC: :33 < arsenicCatnip shared a location with cuttlefishCuller  
CC: Sea you soon!  
AC: :33 < purrfect!  


arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering  cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

\-----

Feferi rushed home in a flurry, texting Nepeta occasional updates as she pulled on a pink and blue and green dress, then frowned at herself in the mirror. Dirk got uncomfortable when she dressed up too fancily... maybe something more understated? She swapped for a more casual dress that reached past her knees and hardly puffed out at all, of a simple pink without crystals or metal embellishments or anything. She slipped her ordinary gold band around her forehead, dabbed a fresh layer of bright pink lipstick on and grinned at her reflection before hurriedly texting Nepeta that she was on her way and rushed downstairs, her coupe zipping out onto the streets as her navigation directed her to the Leijon household. 

Fef pulled up in front of the nondescript house and pulled out her phone to text Nepeta, wondering if she ought to get out to welcome her guest first... but then Nepeta was there, gaping a bit at the car before popping into the passenger seat and gaping still more at Fef. "Should I have dressed up more?" Nepeta asked, sounding a little stunned. 

Her green overshirt matched her eyes and she looked... like herself. Feferi beamed. "You look WONDERFUL!!" she enthused, waiting for Nep to fasten her seatbelt before speeding along to the restaurant. 

Feferi tucked her arm through Nepeta's after turning her car over to the valet, escorting her guest to the host, who opened his mouth to make a snide comment before Feferi cleared her throat, wide pink eyes warning of consequences should he upset her special guest. The man swallowed back his words and hurriedly escorted them to a secluded table in a cozy alcove situated beside a large fountain of a beautiful mermaid. The water pouring down her and dripping off of her hair added enough ambient noise that their conversation was almost wholly private. Feferi grinned and tucked her napkin over her lap. "The fish here is AMAZING!!! Order whatever you like!!!" When a waitress came to check on them, she ordered a dozen raw oysters before gently shooing the waitress away again when she noticed Nepeta's slightly glazed look with concern. 

"Is everyfin alright Nepeta?" 

"This place is nuts," Nep hissed, leaning toward Feferi, her green eyes wide. 

"It's delicious too though," Feferi said, trying to be reassuring. 

Nepeta shot her a disbelieving look, then really seemed to consider her dining companion. ".....You really don't think this place is extravagant, do you?" 

Feferi shrugged, then sighed. "Sorry... Erifin tells me I need to be better about... being normal. Is this... Is it too much? We could go somewhere else?" 

Nepeta considered, chewing on her lower lip, then seemed to perk up as she let her eyes trail over the menu again. "I can get anything right?" 

Feferi beamed. "We can get EVERYTHING if you'd like." 

Nepeta giggled. "What about lobster?"

"You could have two! Or three!"

"Swordfish?"

"You could get it on top of your lobsters!!"

Nepeta burst out laughing at Feferi's enthusiasm and Feferi grinned widely, giddy to see her new friend happy. Her money was a point of contention for so many she met... her lifestyle beyond most people. Feferi knew she was a freak, but it didn't make her want to treat her friends to anything less than the best she could offer, and she could offer qute a lot. Nepeta seemed up to the challenge and, when the waitress returned, followed through on ordering a lobster and seared swordfish, disdaining any side dishes. Feferi gleefully ordered the same plus some crab legs and she and Nepeta grinned at each other. 

\-----

"I've met several other Derse dreamers now," Feferi said matter-of-factly. "This seems like somefin that some of us like yourshellf have seen for a while, even if you don't necessarily remember." She picked up her next oyster, not bothering to taint the flavor with lemon or other sauces as she tipped her ehad back, swallowing down the delicious mouthful.

"I knew Equius when I saw him but so far he's been about the only one apart from yourself." Nepeta was game to try the oysters, though she watched Feferi to learn technique. Feferi encouraged her to try it with the various sauces and toppings that had been brought.

"Interesting!! I've met a couple of people but they want to stay SECRET for now," Feferi complained, rolling her eyes and inviting Nepeta to share her disappointment in such narrowminded behavior.

"Well how are we all supposed to learn more if we don't work together?" 

"I don't know!!! Isle keep working on them... Would you mind if I tried to grill your Equius too?" 

Nepeta laughed, then coughed when she inhaled water the wrong way, muffling her coughs and laughter into a fancy linen napkin until she regained her breath, cheeks pink but green eyes full of amusement. "He's not _my_ Equius apart from being my best furiend, at least on Derse. I think we're furiends out here too though." 

Feferi tipped her head to one side. "Am I your friend?"

Nepeta stared back at her for long moments, then nodded solemnly. "Yes." 

Feferi grinned, blushing. 

It was for the best that the main course arrived then.

\-----

Their waitress had looked doubtful when she brought the steaming platters of delicious seafood to them, providing fingerbowls and bibs to protect clothing from butter and debris when cracking into the shellfish. It looked a daunting but delicious pile and Feferi was determined to eat all of it. Nepeta's brief moment of intimidation at the steaming bounty soon evaporated as she fell to it with a will, her strong hands making shor twork of crab shells as she ate with a gusto that Feferi mirrored, savage delight in feasting with abandon. Eridan was far too proper to eat like this, but Feferi felt visceral pleasure in ripping the crab legs apart at the joints to get at the meat inside. 

By the time the meal had been reduced to empty shells and a few fragments in Feferi's hair, she was beginning to think it might possibly have been slightly too much food. She scooted around the bench, bringing her fingerbowl and hot towel with her as she cleaned her hands, leaning her head on Nepeta's shoulder. "Good dinner?" 

"De-fish-us," Nepeta groaned, doing likewise with a towel but clearly overfull. "Ready for a nap." 

Feferi nodded in agreement. "Wanna come back to my place? I've got pajamas you could borrow and my bed is massive!!! Erifin sleeps over sometimes so I know there's more than enough room!!" 

"Is he your...?"

"Best friend," Feferi said quickly.

Nepeta nodded back, her cheek against the top of Feferi's head. 

\-----

The food coma was worse than a riptide as she drove them back to her place, too ready to sink into a digesting torpor to worry about Nep's reaction to the ridiculous ocean-side estate. She wanted sleep and she wanted company and Nep... Nepeta had proved surprisingly adaptive thus far. 

Her new friend looked at the fishtanks appreciatively, complimenting her on having the appropriate size as Feferi kept ahold of her hand, a little worried that Nepeta might get lost in the large house with its dark twisting corridors that were designed to her mother's taste rather than a need to conserve space. Salt water fountains filled the air with moisture and the smell of the ocean, fresh air flowing through as Feferi pulled Nep up the stairs and to her rooms. 

After the dimly lit hallways and dark stone and tile, Feferi's room was practically a shout. Bright clothes littered the floor, mostly in a pile near her half-open closet, the large tanks of flamboyant cuttlefish and simulated reefs with tropical fish surrounding a large bed. Fef sighed with relief and collapsed onto her bed, releasing Nepeta's hand. "That was so delicious, we should do that again sometime. We'll just make someone else drive us. Or have it delivered." 

Nepeta looked around the room, but sleep beckoned and so did Feferi. She chuckled and climbed onto the bed too, pushing blankets and pillows around until she had a comfortable hollow. "wake me up in a week when I'll be ready to eat again."

Feferi built her own pillow and blanket fort adjacent to Nepeta's, eyes heavy as the sound of bubbling water soothed them both. "Shore fin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12, expanding out into other characters and giving in to my Fefeta shipping ways. ABUNDANT THANKS to kulekrizpy for her Kanaya, barkthedog for her Eridan, and dorky-malorky for her Nepeta and their lending to me of the pester logs from LOGAH, the brainchild and club-child of stripe! Starting to branch out from memorializing LOGAH fun times and rps, hope you enjoy what I've done with your logs my fronds!


	2. Catfish Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius fails to anticipate that the invitation to tea might be a clever ruse to grill him for information.

“How long have you been waking up on Derse?”

Feferi smiled when the question elicited the deer in the headlights look she was very accustomed to. As Dirk had pointed out, it was what made her so effective an intelligence gatherer. Working with Dirk to root out these secrets gave her a thrill she hadn’t experienced in ages, and knowing that he and Dave were comfortably ensconced beyond the reach of abusers and potential threats beyond those that can fly gave her a warm fuzzy feeling of satisfaction. Maybe Lil' Hal could use some more... computer bits? He deserved some sort of thank you for bringing the Striders into her life. They were a distraction and a reward far beyond what she had expected. If only they'd accept a little more of her help.... then again she could appreciate why they didn't. At least a little. Still... she could solve so many of their worries without batting an eyelash so why not? She focused back in on her lunchtime companion, a local mechanic she recognized from Derse whom Nepeta had told her a bit about. She wanted to know about his powers. And his dreams. And everything. If he was a Derse god... well technically they were meant to be allies but she'd reserve that decision for when she had a little more information.

Equius stammered a bit, his large knuckled hands rubbing over each other as he tried to evade the bright pink spotlight of her gaze. "A while," he admitted. 

"Do you remember your dreams very often? Nepeta was 'furry familiar' with you even though you hadn't found each other in reality yet, right?"

"I didn't know that the other person that turned up sometimes in my dreams was more than just a figment of my sleeping mind." 

Feferi sipped her tea and watched him over the rim of her teacup. Based on what Nepeta had told her of Equius, the fact that sweat was visibly dripping off of him was no solid indication that he was uncomfortable. He just... dripped sweat. All the time. Equius had seemed flustered to be invited to brunch at a fancy tea shop but he had turned up, his dark blue suit fitted elegantly to his muscular self, but soon enough the creases were deep, steam pressed by the sweat and the heat of him. 

"What did you think when you met her out in reality? In the coffee shop?" 

"I'd been there many times, but I'd never seen her there before. I was... flummoxed to say the least." 

"Who recognized whom first?" Feferi knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it. 

"Nepeta spotted me first, but when she spoke to me, I knew her." 

Feferi nodded and nudged his teacup and saucer towards him. "You haven't tried your tea yet." 

He nodded and picked up the delicate china, his large hands dwarfing the curved handle and making it look in imminent danger of shattering. He took a cautious sip before setting it down like someone trying to keep a soap bubble from bursting. Feferi made a bet with herself that he'd shatter three teacups before they were done here. 

"Well then. Now we know what the Dersite queen thinks we should be doing, but do you have any opinions on what we should be doing? We who wake up on Derse."

Equius glanced around the room nervously and leaned in toward her. "I don't think we should be listening to her either. Hauling our dream selves to a meeting in a throne room is not a good way to get me to trust." 

"Agreed," Fef said easily, sipping her tea and picking up a finger sandwich to nibble on. "I think there is value, however, in meeting the rest of the dreamers out here in the waking world. We can figure out a course of action more easily if we're all together."

"I am not one much for following orders." 

"Aren't you?" Feferi took another sip of tea, watching him over the rim of her teacup as a fresh wave of sweat broke out on his face and he failed to look nonchalant. "Go get me a napkin." 

Equius stood without hesitation, colliding with the table on his way up. The cutlery and dishes rattled, his teacup going briefly airborne before shattering, spraying him with tea. _That's one_ Feferi thought. 

"Sorry!" he said, dark cheeks darkening with his blush. Feferi felt a little envious that his skin color was far less likely to betray his emotions than her own mid-range coloring... then again she was at least better off than the very pale Striders. 

"Not a problem," Feferi said graciously, smiling winningly at the server who hurried over to clean up and blushingly invite them to change tables. Feferi smiled and stood. "Amusing as it would be to watch you blunder about like a bull in china shop, I think perhaps we should adjourn somewhere more... sturdy." 

Relief flashed across the server's face and Feferi grinned, extracting several large bills from her wallet and handing them over before seizing Equius' sweaty hand. "Bar or coffee shop?" she asked him. 

His sweat-slicked hand assisted in his escape from her grip. "Coffee shop," he said with a sigh. "Should we go see Nepeta perhaps?" 

"Purrhaps we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11, expanding out into other characters starting with Equius and getting away from specific LOGAH occurrences in favor of just going where the wind takes me!


End file.
